smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Day Youtube Took over SML
The Day Youtube Took Over SML is the 347 video and the most liked video because for inspiring cloakedyoshi's roblox game The Day The Noobs Took Over Roblox It's also stlyished as TDYTOSML Sympnosis Youtube Age restriction has took over SuperMarioLogan What will mario bowser jr jeffy chef pee pee rosalina brooklyn t guy joseph cody charleyyy chompy and jeffy's dog do Plot The video starts with chef pee pee driving the car with junior and jeffy taking them to walmart to buy some groceries and they wanted The car tire was shot by a youtube worker caused the car to flat tire chef pee pee comes out the car and goes in the trunk They put out a tire into the car and drives to walmart safety After back from walmart when chef pee pee was cooking dinner someone rings the door it was a youtube worker ring the door when chef pee pee opened with junior the youtube worker drags chef pee pee and junior into the truck Jeffy joseph and cody and mario and jeffys dog sees it brooklyn t guy was fixing the lights but he sees it so he decide to stop but he got dragged into the truck along with jeffy rosalina joseph cody and jeffys dog chompy tried to bite the youtube worker but got put into the truck then he closes the truck and drives on the way to find charleyyy While he found charleyyy and he dragged charleyyy into the truck later they put mario bowser jr jeffy chef pee pee rosalina brooklyn t guy joseph cody charleyyy and jeffy's dog into the cell at a prison so mario founds a vent and he opened it he tells bowser jr jeffy chef pee pee rosalina brooklyn t guy joseph cody charleyyy chompy and jeffy's dog to climb into it the security was sleeping while out they decide to go into the mail truck chef pee pee drive the mailtruck the city was flooded so chef pee pee decide to drive to the sewers but he collided stuff and fell into the sewers while they fell they swim but cody cant swim so he decide to ride on chef pee pees back while out of the sewers they got into youtube building so chef pee pee found a mouse trap mario bowser jr jeffy chef pee pee rosalina brooklyn t guy joseph cody charleyyy chompy and jeffy's dog cross the traps after crossed there was too many youtube workers watching Mario decide to dodge them along with the group in the libray and later there was a ball falls from the ball pit flooding the room since its narrow mario bowser jr jeffy chef pee pee rosalina brooklyn t guy joseph cody charleyyy chompy and jeffy's dog decide to cross it but later they found a room the founder of youtube was standing in the room without seeing anyone mario bowser jr jeffy chef pee pee rosalina brooklyn t guy joseph cody charleyyy chompy and jeffy's dog sneaks into the room they found a staff room and sneaks into it and they goes by the elevator there was easy and hard obstacle courses in the youtube building they goes by easy later they got into the town there was youtube mafia town in washington dc mario bowser jr jeffy chef pee pee rosalina brooklyn t guy joseph cody charleyyy chompy and jeffy's dog cross the streets to the white house to see if donald trump is there donald trump was not there but a radio siren goes on and it says "This is Donald trump Umm the evil youtube workers are taking over the town So we will send a rescuse soon" later they got out the white house they got into the underground they mine for a minute they got into a dark underground room they climb the truss beam and they dig up Later a huge drop from the youtube workers caused a earthquake in the town they drops bombs and stole the idea from north koreas mario bowser jr jeffy chef pee pee rosalina brooklyn t guy joseph cody charleyyy chompy and jeffy's dog decide to cross to the top secret youtube building they got in the puzzle and they found acid they decide to cross they meet Friendly youtube workers at the mail room the friendly youtube workers decide to help mario bowser jr jeffy chef pee pee rosalina brooklyn t guy joseph cody charleyyy chompy and jeffy's dog while helping they found the founder of youtube they released evil youtube workers friendly youtube workers killed the workers then they toppled the stand that the founder was stand on and collapse and they became heroes of the town they won 9206467805040794747 dollars for saving the country they got home bowser cried because they did not recive the money Characters * Mario * Rosalina * Bowser jr * Joseph * Cody * Chompy * Charleyyy * Bowser * Brooklyn T guy * Friendly youtube workers * Evil youtube workers * Mayor * Chad hurley Triva * Cloakedyoshi the creator of The Day The Noobs Took Over Roblox watched the video Category:SML Movies Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Videos